confessions of a half vampire
by nessiecammiepotter
Summary: the story of nessie and jacob.


The sun filtered through the trees giving the forest a majestic look. I stared longingly into the forest looking for my wolf. My Jacob

He ran into my backyard shirtless, as usual. He smiled showing off of his pearly whites. "Hey Ness!" he greeted as I jumped up from my seat by the window and ran into his waiting arms. I leaned up and felt his lips against mine. Just as the kiss deepened, the rest of Jacob's pack entered the Cullen's backyard. I quickly broke off the kiss, not wanting to be made fun of by Seth, Embry and Quil.

"Happy early 6th birthday, Nessie" Seth said.

For my 6th birthday, I convinced Alice to hold a barbeque/ pool party in our backyard. When I was physically 10, Jacob and I had discovered my love of swimming. Nanna Esme decided that we should get a pool. So now the huge Cullen mansion has a pool with a water slide and an outside Jacuzzi.

I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen aka Nessie. I am part human and part vampire. My dad, Edward, can read minds and my mom, Bella, is a shield against mind powers. Both of them are vampires. Alice and Rosalie are my vampire aunts and Emmett and Jasper are my vampire uncles. Esme and Carlisle are my grandparents. Of course that is only half of my family, The other half is my La Push family. Which includes the pack, their imprints and their children. Sam decided to retire 2 years ago which gave Jacob his rightful place as Alpha of the pack. Sam wanted to grow old with Emily and his children, Shaun and Danielle or Dani for short. Paul was still part of the pack, him and Rachel had gotten married just a few months ago. Rachel was now expecting a baby but we don't know what gender it is yet. Meanwhile, Jared and Kim have a daughter, Angeline, she was born a month ago. Seth, Embry, Collin and Brady have not imprinted yet. Nanna, built a house for them in La Push, the pack calls it the bachelor pad. Quil lives with them but, he is imprinted to Claire. Claire is only 9 so her and Quil's relationship is in the big brother/ best friend stage. Finally, we get to my favorite wolf, Jacob. Jacob told me he imprinted on me when I was physically 12. I heard him and a few other pack members talking about it and I was curious. It was a really weird conversation but, I am glad he told me. Now, I am physically 17, when I turn 7 I will be fully matured.

Anyway, the pack ran into the kitchen to the waft of Nanna's cooking. I don't like human that much except for stake and things with a lot of sugar in them. Instead, I go hunting once every two weeks to relieve my thirst for blood. My family are vegetarian so we only drink animal blood. I sat down next to Jacob as he practically inhaled the pasta Nanna had made.

After the finished inhaling their food Seth, Jacob, Quil, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady and Embry started to play fight outside with Emmett and Jasper. I watched them and decided to have my own fun. Using my gift I can now connect my brain with one other person without having to touch them. I tapped into Jacob's brain to help him. _Embry is going to attack you from behind_ I told him. Jacob turned around and tackled Embry. _Thanks_ he thought back. After about an hour of this I started to feel my eyes drooping. I tried to stifle a yawn but, Jacob already saw. "Ok guys, Seth, Paul and Jared how about you guys take the night shift the rest you can leave." he instructed. He held his hand out to me. I interlaced my hands with his as we started to walk to my parent's cottage. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Alice, Rosalie, mom and I drove to Seattle. We went through every store in the city looking for the perfect dress, bathing suit, heels and jewelry for my birthday tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun" He said. He looked at me before leaning in really close, Sorry I couldn't be there, but I am here now" he whispered. He began to suck on my earlobe. I walked backwards, my back hit against a tree and his kisses began to dip into my shirt. I moaned his name. He was just about to take my shirt off when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. He sighed and reached into my pocket fishing out my iphone."Ugh, it's Alice and she just threatened to murder me if I don't get you home to your beauty sleep."

I laughed before ducking away from him before continuing my walk to the cottage. He sighed again before joining me. I kept my eyes straight forward knowing that if I turned to look at him I would be captivated by his shirtlessness and we would never get home. We finally reached the cottage and I ran into my room and changed into sweatpants and one of Jake's t-shirts. "Good night." he said as I crawled into my bed.

"Stay with me, please" I pleaded "It's going to be my birthday tomorrow and it would amazing if the person I get to see first in the morning is you." I knew he couldn't refuse me, his imprint.

"Fine, but you know your dad is in the living room and that if we do anything he is going to hear us, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I know Jake." he crawled under the covers and enveloped me in his warm embrace, and all I could think of was how great my party was going to be.


End file.
